La discrète épouse du professeur Snape
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Qui a imaginé un jour que le professeur de potions puisse avoir une vie privée et même une famille ? Parce qu'il la rencontré lui aussi à Poudlard, elle raconte l'amour de sa vie et le collège des Maraudeurs... Ce n'est qu'un début...


_**Diclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartienent à JK ROWlLINGS bien entendu; et bien entendu les autres sont de mon inventions

_**Note de l'auteure:**_  
Je n'en suis pas à mon premier essai mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose pour que cela soit parfait, n'hésitez pas à commenter même si ce n'est pas de compliments. Tout avis est le bienvenu, au contraire il me permettra peut être d'être meilleure peut être ... :p

La famille Viveau est une famille de sorciers qui est d'origine française.Une famille dont le père est Caïus est rentier et explorateur (il se promène à travers le pays ); la mère dont le nom es souvent tu étais une fée. Les enfants ne savent rien de leurs origines maternelles encore mystérieuses. Ils sont toujours là quand les évènements historiques se prodduisent mais restent toujurs dans l'ombre, témoins silencieux.

_**Introduction **_

Que dire ? C'est assez difficile de commencer un récit sans savoir par où débuter, n'est ce pas ?  
Arrivée à mon âge (j'ai trente quatre ans), j' envisage d'écrire ma propre biographie, et ce pour différentes raisons.  
D'abord, pour ne pas oublier qui je suis, ni ce que j'ai vécu. (L'âge de la vieillesse n'est pas si loin, si je l' atteint un jour)  
Deuxièmement parce que mes enfants sont au début de leur adolescence et que certains faits ne pourront plus être cachés éternellement. Mon nom ? Est ce important ? Oui, parce que sans cela pas la peine de faire un sermon sur l'importance de ma vie. Une vie sans nom n'est pas une vie vécue ...C'est ce que disait mon grand oncle Adolfius, biographe.  
**Je suis donc née Eliselle, Artemisia, Morgane Viveau, le 12 octobre 1961 à Salisbury**. Ma mère est morte en couches, triste non ? Je ne m' attarde jamais sur cet épisode qui n'est pas une façon d' entamer une conversation, à mon avis du moins.  
Mon père est Caïus Frédéric Viveau, c'était son nom, drôle de mélange... Grand mère était latiniste, mon grand père, germaniste. Il était enfant unique, issu d'une vieille famille ruinée. Sa rencontre avec ma mère était voulue par Iona, notre aïeule. Histoire de bien assortir les sangs anciens, et aussi une obscure histoire de prophétie. Ma mère était une fée après tout,,,, Notre père n'était pas doué pour s' occuper d'enfants, ce ne fut que vers cinq ans que je le vis vraiment comme un « papa » et pas comme un oncle en visite. Je suppose qu'à cet âge, nous étions assez intéressants pour qu'il puisse nous considérer comme des adultes miniatures.  
Gady et Mordred sont jumeaux, et aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Galadrielle a reçu ce prénom parce que ma mère venait de terminer la lecture d'un livre moldu, Le seigneur des Anneaux. Elle l' avait trouvé plutôt bien écrit. Gady, ambitieuse, chef de troupe, douée, coléreuse, gâtée et belle. Brune, yeux noirs. Tout semble être sombre chez elle, même son ambition. Elle est la plus serpentard de nous trois avec ce côté malin et vif dans son comportement.  
Mordred, nom de traître dans la légende arthurienne. Nom de celui qui tua Arthur, tu parles. Mon frère est le dernier homme qui porte ce nom de Viveau. Il a reçu l'éducation d'un futur héritier de vieille famille, avec la charge de transmettre nos connaissances, notre fortune de savoir à ses descendants. Mordred aime rire, séduire, rêver. C'était un étudiant dissipé, il n 'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand ses muses rôdaient dans le coin.  
Voilà donc pour la présentation de ma famille, je vais donc passer au début de mon histoire, le moment où j'ai commencé à devenir ce que je suis maintenant, l'entrée au collège...

** Chapitre un : Je ne suis qu'une petite souris qui te suit... (1970-1975)**

Galadrielle et Mordred sont entrés avant moi au collège. Ce fut une année pivot pour moi, je restais seule durant plusieurs mois au domaine des Trois Ormes, en Normandie d'où la famille Viveau est originaire. Mon oncle Owen, notre professeur depuis trois ans, continua de m' enseigner les rudiments de la magie, et aussi les antiques théories de la magie ancienne.

Je dois faire une parenthèse pour expliquer ce que les Viveau considèrent comme la Tradition et les autres la magie ancienne. Enfant, je n' aurais jamais différencié les deux pour moi tout cela allait de soit. C'est en entrant au collège que je vis à quel point les sorciers « modernes » ont perdu certaines connaissances. Je ne parle pas là de la magie fondamentale basée sur les sacrifices, l' amour, la haine ou tout ce qui à attrait de la nature humaine. Il existe cette force qui ressemble à de la magie par ses effets mais qui n'est que le reflet de la vie elle même. ( Par exemple le sacrifice d'une mère pour sauver son enfant, il restera une aura de protection pour le protéger) . Je parle de la magie d'avant l'an mil, quand les druides existaient encore. Les Viveau pratiquent encore d'anciens rituels comme la célébration des saisons afin d 'accroître les sorts, les forces et demander la protection d' entités supérieures.  
Je crois que tout cela mettait la famille un peu en marge de la société sorcière, et que le décalage entre les jumeaux et les autres élèves provenait de là en partie, et aussi de leur façon de se croire mieux que les autres...  
Galadrielle mit du temps à m 'écrire. La première lettre arriva en octobre, elle était très longue, au moins trois rouleaux. J' étais impressionnée et flattée. Elle me racontait tout, la rentrée, le collège, les autres élèves, les profs. Tout comme si j'avais dû être là et que j'avais tout rater du meilleur spectacle de l'année. Elle était fière comme un coq d'appartenir à la maison des serpentards. Elle adorait cette maison où elle se sentait chez elle. Mordred écrivit peu après séparément, c'était la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose après Gady-belle. Il me confia que notre grande soeur s' était fait remettre en place par un élève de dernière année, Lucius Malfoy. Il me déclara qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Je ris en lisant ça, ma grande soeur qui se trouve déjà un mari et un vieux en plus c'était à se tordre. Tante Morag me dit que ce n'était pas très gentil, d'autant que les Malfoy étaient puissants et intéressants. J 'eus le droit à une leçon sur les vieilles familles anglaises par Morag, que compléta grand mère Iona par la suite. Les vieilles familles se retrouvaient décimées peu à peu à cause du trop grand nombre de mariage entre cousins. Nous n' étions pas en reste avec les mariages, la plupart des Viveau étaient des enfants illégitimes ou adoptés de façon à pas perdre notre nom.  
Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent vite. Les jumeaux nous firent une démonstration de ce qu'ils avaient appris, du moins en théorie, la pratique étant interdite en dehors de Poudlard. Iona les félicita pour leurs notes, et notre père étouffait de fierté.Enfin des Viveau auraient l'éducation qu'ils méritaient. Lui même, Morag et Owen avaient eut des précepteurs durant leur enfance. Iona les avait envoyés au collège seulement pour les examens. Nous reçumes chacun un livre de sortilèges et un médaillon hérité de notre mère. Une sorte de talisman qui nous protège depuis, du moins j' ose le croire. Les mois suivants les lettres des "grands" ponctuèrent mon quotidien un peu monotone. Le domaine est tellement calme avant l'été. Oncle Owen me laissa accéder aux livres de première année que mon père avait acheté en 3 exemplaires à la rentrée précédente. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais j' assimilais assez rapidement les ingrédients de certaines potions, les bases techniques de certains sorts et la totalité des dates du livre d' histoire ( ça toujours été ma matière préférée.) L'été revint, nous quittâmes la Normandie pour rejoindre notre demeure en Cornouailles. Nous n'avons pratiquement pus quitter l 'Angleterre depuis.  
Je reçus une lettre de Poudlard en juillet accompagnée par celle de Gady et Mordred. Mon père emmena les jumeaux une semaine après au chemin de Traverse comme l'été précédent. Je dus attendre la deuxième quinzaine d'août pour y 'aller à mon tour. Cette attente était nécessaire d'après mon père. Il ne manquait qu'un livre, celui de DCFM qui avait changé au programme. Le matériel d'écriture et de potions avait été acheté en juillet. Les robes n'avaient besoin que de retouches. Mme Guipure était sympathique et ne piqua pratiquement pas mes fesses, danseuses de samba...  
Mon père m' emmena chez Ollivander, c'était la raison de ce voyage. Il avait fait réparé la baguette de ma mère. Je tremblais en l' essayant de peur qu'elle ne me convienne pas, mais à tort. Cette baguette ne m'a jamais quitté et Merlin sait que je n'en trouverais pas de mieux. Le retour à la maison fut heureux, et bientôt le mois se termina dans la douceur des gâteries. Tout le monde était fier et triste de ne plus nous voir courir dans la maison.

** Première Rentrée à Poudlard 1972... **

Le quai était bondé, tout le monde se bousculait. Je suivis mon frère tant bien que mal. Gady était montée en avant pour nous trouver de la place. C'était une joyeuse pagaille. Des cris dans tous les sens et quelques coups de valises plus tard, j'arrivais à monter. Première épreuve de ce voyage, j'étais contente de m'asseoir. Le départ du Poudlard Express eut enfin lieu. J' étais installée dans un compartiment avec mes aînés, nous étions seuls. Galadrielle se leva la première suivie de Mordred peu après. Les retrouvailles avec leurs camarades étaient de mise. Restée seule, j' étudiais le livre d' histoire de mon futur collège. Ils revinrent une bonne heure plus tard, s' excusant en me gavant de choco grenouilles. Au bout de trois heures j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Tout le monde semblait avoir la même idée. Nous nous croisions, nous poussions, reculions. Les grands jouant aux caïds, les préfets donnant des leçons, et les premières années qui se perdaient comme moi. Je m'arrêtais en entendant la voix forte et des rires dans un compartiment pratiquement en bout de queue.

"En tout cas, cette année c'est décidé je rentre dans l'équipe de quidditch, et évidemment James aussi ! s' exclama la voix la plus forte et fanfaronne - Tu es sûr qu'ils vont te prendre ? demanda une voix posée et assez agréable, trouvais- je  
- Ils sont obligés, on est les meilleurs de cette école ! reprit le clairon  
- Non, Sirius Black n'est pas mégalo, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ricana un autre garçon hilare que le premier."  
Je restais appuyée encore contre la cloison pour écouter et aussi me reposer.  
- En tout cas, j'ai des tas d'idées pour Servilo, après toutes les conneries de l'année dernière... ajouta rêveusement Black  
- Il n'a pas d' amis, il est peut être jaloux, supposa une voix pleine de chips  
- On pourrait peut être le laisser tranquille si il ne fait rien proposa la voix posée, cachée derrière un livre (je jetais un coup d'oeil en douce )  
- Pff les serpentards de toute façon !  
- Eliselle ! La voix de mon frère quel douceur de discrétion!  
Me retrouver prise en faute quand Black se planta face à moi. Il était plus grand que moi, et furieux. Il m' attrapa par la manche,sans douceur.  
- C'est qui ? demanda Le dévoreur de chips  
- Un espionne ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda t il aimable comme un chien grogneur  
- Lâche ma soeur, Blacky ! Évidemment, mon frère endossa le rôle de grand protecteur !  
- J'avais pratiquement oublié ton existence ver de terre! C'est donc bien de famille l'espionnage !  
- Tu vois petite soeur, certaines personnes ne sont pas fréquentables. Évite donc Sir Sirius Black et sa bande de ...  
Il eut un reniflement méprisant en regardant les autres garçons qui s' étaient tous levés pour voir. A cet instant, j' étais gênée et intimidée. Mordred se comportait vraiment comme un gamin mal élevé. Je découvrais alors la bande des Quatre de Gryffondor. Je crois que Potter m'impressionna à cause de ses cheveux. Lupin avait un petit sourire malgré tout. Pettigrew semblait assister à un spectacle, et Black adorait visiblement se la jouer.  
- Sa bande de quoi ? demanda Lupin bien poliment mais avec un fond de "vas y mais gare à toi"  
- De charmants gryffondors? La pirouette verbale de mon frère m'amusa et plut au libraire  
- Tu n' es pas si idiot que ça pour un vert. Ils feront quelque chose de toi, nota Potter.  
- Fais attention, petite me prévint obligeamment Black. Ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves à Serpentard, tu deviendrais aussi glauque que ton frère et ses amis ...  
- Un serpent est toujours plus discret qu'un fanfaron comme toi ... C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, mais ça a fait rire mon frère et fait mouche.  
Nous somme retournés auprès de Gady et le reste du voyage se déroula sans heurt. A la descente du train, les premières années sont amenés à part, en troupeau de petits agneaux. Je n' étais pas la seule à être impressionnée. On a beau voir des dessin des lieux ou lire des descriptions, Poudlard reste impressionnant voir terrifiant quand on a à peine 11 ans...

Ce fut le professeur MC Gonagall qui nous accueillit comme elle le fait toujours. Présentation rapide, attente dans la petite salle et enfin cérémonie de la répartition. Discours, maison et applaudissements. Éternel rituel qui dans une génération sera millénaire. Je regardais les quatre grandes tablées et vit Galadrielle en grande conversation avec un garçon qui ne me plaisait pas avec son air d'hypocrite-je-suis-mieux-que-vous.- Regulus Black ! C'était un garçon d' aspect beaucoup plus discret que son aîné. Il avait une démarche raide et très aristocratique. Tout en lui sentait l'éducation des vieilles familles, la poussière et le conservateur. - Serpentard ! Il sourit comme s'il avait reçu une recompense. Je ressentais quelque chose de trouble autour de lui.  
Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de cette impression collante. La liste n'est pas longue mais je me laissais distraire par les décors magnifiques et aussi mes pensées qui papillonnaient.  
- Eliselle- Feydora Viveau ! Ce fut un coup de coude qui me fit redescendre et j' avançais maladroitement jusque sur l'estrade. On me planta le vieux chapeau sur le crâne et bons dieux, il est bavard !  
- Tu veux vraiment faire comme les jumeaux, petite futée? Tu sais que tu pourrais apprendre davantage en étant à serdaigle ? L'érudition semble être ton ambition, mais tu es aussi fière et maligne que ...  
- Serpentard !!! tonna t il .Je rejoignais mes nouveaux camarades, toute contente. Discours du directeur, débauche de plats et bavardages. J' étais écoeurée par le nombre de plats et certains qui se gavaient, le bruit me donnait mal au crâne et j'avais une furieuse envie de rentrer chez moi.  
Je baladais mon regard au travers la tablée et je remarquais un deuxième année à l'air bizzare.Tête penchée au dessus de son assiette, les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, un nez long et cassé. La main qui tenait sa fourchette était fine, pâle, grande. Il me regarda, je devais être pas si discrète que ça. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, comme une nuit sans lune. Il n'avait pas l'air sociable mais au moins ne me "tua " pas du regard. Quelque chose me fit rougir de gêne. Il se mit ensuite à dévisager la table des Gryffondor où les Quatre discutaient avec les autres.Il n'avait pas l'air de les apprécier.  
Gady me fit signe de la rejoindre, elle avait l'air si à l' aise, une vraie petite chef. Je me suis retrouvée entre elle et une autre fille. Elle me présenta ses camarades de classe, je dois avouer avoir prêté plus d'attention que ça à leur nom.  
- Et ça c'est notre cadette, Eliselle, la future première de sa classe annonçait elle en souriant.  
- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour une réalité, Gadrielle ! lança un quatrième année (Rosier que je n' appréciais pas ), écorchant son prénom exprès.  
- Des désirs non! C'est de l'ambition !  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. On se sépara des autre maisons et regagnâmes chacun nos foyers. Le chemin me semblait glauque, humide et froid. ça ressemble tant aux caves du manoir ... La salle commune était verte (évidemment), confortable et très familière. Le dortoir des filles, six lits,six filles. Je ne suis pas bavarde. Déjà certaines avait fait connaissance. Moi, je ne répondais que par mot bref. Fatiguée, je m' écroulais heureuse. Ma première rentrée était terminée  
La première année est pleine de souvenirs. C'est vraiment le moment où les enfants se séparent de leur famille, où on apprend à devenir véritablement autonome. J' eus de la chance d'avoir deux aînés, sans ça ... Sans ça, j'aurais appartenu au groupe des bousculés, des "bébés". Malgré tout, on ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Ils étaient inaccessibles. Séparation par nos emplois du temps, par nos fréquentations, nos apprentissages.  
Première année rime avec débuter, trébucher, recommencer, et décourager. C'est ma façon de revoir tout ça, pas très otpimiste n'est ce pas ? Je crois que les seuls souvenirs que je garde en réalité sont les pages de mes livres... Je n'ai communiqué avec les filles de mon dortoir qu'au minimum (bonjour, bonsoir) ; avec les autres élèves cachée derrière mon manuel de survie ( les milles champignons, le seul livre anti mauvaise fréquentation qui vaille la peine). Les seuls êtres vivants avec qui j'échangeais des paroles furent les autres Viveau et les profs. Cela me valut le surnom de la "ratte". Je passais plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'il n'aurait fallut. J'écrivais à mon père avec la régularité d'un métronome. Il était satisfait de mes notes et moins de mon manque d'amis. La solitude n'est pas sans inconvénients. Comment pourrais je préparer ma vie d'adulte si je n'avais pas de réseau de connaissances? Comment me trouverais je un mari convenable ?  
Et Comment trouver de la distraction dans le papier? C'est ce qui préoccupait mon père et me perturba au début du deuxième trimestre. Un jour, je levais mon nez au dessus de mon livre, ce fantastique traité sur la symbolique des plantes, et j'aperçus que tous les autres travaillaient par groupe de deux ou trois. Etrange, personne ne m'avait jamais proposé...  
Ou alors avais je encore râté quelque chose, comme à mon habitude ? Je pris une résolution, ne plus repousser les autres avec mes livres. Bonne idée que j'appliquais dès le lendemain. Je me montrais plus aimable avec les autres filles et rapidement je n'eus plus cette aura de triste rat. Je bavardaiS déjà plus avec mes camarades de dortoir que j' aidais dans leurs devoirs. La plupart des filles n'était pas si bête et méchante que ça. Je prêtais mes cours, débrouillait des énoncés tarabiscotés du prof d'histoire (parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire) et rattrapait des erreurs de calculs d'astronomie. Catherine Wildstone me donna des conseils pour ne plus bégayer en cours ( problème d'assurance), Alvina Romani fut la plus efficace quand il s'agissait de me faire rire même si c'était involontaire, elle était la langue de vipère de notre promo. Elle a d'ailleurs sa propre rubrique de potins dans soricère hebdo et à épouser un joueur de Quidditch brésilien. Les garçons nous évitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient, cela changerait avec les années.  
Je travaillais en duo avec Regulus en potions, (poison espérions nous avec le temps ). C'était un travail d'équipe assez efficace tant que nous n'abordions pas autre chose que les cours. En astronomie, il était très doué. Avoir des oncles qui portent des noms d'étoiles pousse à la curiosité. Tandis que les mois passaient, mon dossier scolaire s'enrichissait de bonnes notes et de commentaires assez positifs sauf pour ma vie sociale, je restais très timide . Cela se réequilibra de soi même. Mes matières fortes furent la métamorphose (contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu en entrant ici ) et la botanique. Les plus catastrophiques étaient l'histoire ( quin'avait rien avoir avec ce que Owen nous avait appris ) et DFCM, le prof cette année là ne jurait que par des produits du commerce, un vrai vendeur. Lorsque l'été revint, je fus heureuse de quitter Poudlard pour reposer ma cervelle qui avait besoin de repos.  
Se retrouver en famille fut bon pour le moral. Nous avions tous eut de bonne notes aux examens de fin d'année et des vacances en Espagne pour nous récompenser.  
Au bilan de cette première année : j'avais appris les bases de la magie, J'avais quelques « relations », et j'adorais mon école. Les jumeaux avaient acquis la réputation d'être « narcissiques », de faire les fous pendant les matchs de Quidditch, et de detester les gryffondors. Ca c'était à cause de S Black,que Gady insultait régulièrement parce qu'il se moquait d'eux.

**Seconde et troisième : 1973-1975**

Je passe d'une année à deux autres parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien notable dans la première partie de l'enseignement au collège. On apprend le B-A BA de la sorcellerie et on passe plus de temps à étudier qu' à s'occuper du reste; ce fut mon cas du moins. Bon, j'admets ne pas avoir été si plongée dans mes livres que ça. Autrement le choixpeau aurait commis une erreur. J'étais serpentarde et j'adorais faire des farces. J'ai repeint la figure d'une Patsy Milbone en Rouge-framboise à l'occasion d'une revanche griffy- serpen. Elle avait essayer de noyer une de mes sangsues de compagnie en cours de métamorphose.  
Des croches pattes ? Non, c'était trop méchant mais des courants d'air et des raids en groupe pour se venger, ça oui ... Pourquoi se détester quand on peut se chamailler et rire ? Tout le monde pense que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne peuvent s'entendre, quelle bêtise. J'en ai eut la preuve a bien des reprises. Il me fallut ces deux années supplémentaires pour passerd'enfant à adolescente.Mon acné commença à me faire souffrir et je portais des petits soutiens gorges. Je regardais toujours mes livres mais levait lenezpour espionner les garçons, que je tentais de comprendre en vain. Les jumeaux entraient dans l'âge d'or, Galadrielle était sortie avec un Serdaigle deux semaines et Mordrey matait les joueuses de Quidditch.

**Severus Snape**

Mais ce qui me tenait dans mes études était la relation que j'avais débuté avec Severus Bizzare Snape. Déjà durant les années 70, il avait sa chevelure « frite », son nez cassé d'empereur romain et cet air renfrogné agressif... Il était dans la classe des jumeaux, qui ne le fréquentaient pas. Gady le trouvait inintéressant, Mordred trop "sombre" pour s'en faire un ami. Severus semblait être solitaire par choix. Il envoyait les autres sur les roses; mais partageait du temps avec les plus âgés, qui étaient des "connaissances" de Lucius Malfoy et Cie.  
L'air taciturne, maladivement curieux, incapable de retenir sa langue ou sa baguette quand un des Quatre le provoquait. Il n'aimait pas les enfants de Moldus et souffrait de quelque chose.

Depuis le début de l'année, je l'observais. Il m'intringuait comme les flammes intriguent les papillons. Je voulais approcher mais je savais que c'était dangereux, pourtant... C'est lui qui "m'aborda", c'était le 22 septembre 1972 dans la bibliothèque. Mon brouillon de potions venait de tomber, il le ramassa et le parcourut, l'air méprisant de ceux qui savent. Je m'étais levée pour la récupérer, j'allais lui réclamer mais il m'intimidait. Il m'a regardé, à jeté un coup d'oeil à ma table de travail remplit de livres, et secoua la tête négativement.  
- Tu t'es trompée, Viveau. Tout au plus, tu obtiendras des explosions. Il prit une plume et souligna ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Merci réussis je à articuler  
- J' ai cours après toi, je n'ai pas envie d'exploser à retardement.  
Il est reparti et moi je me suis mise à retravailler comme une folle. Au fil des semaines, j'osais le déranger pour lui demander son avis sur mes devoirs. Il ne me répondait jamais de suite, mais me laissait de la place pour m'asseoir ou prenait mon parchemin des mains. Un après midi, il me demanda de le suivre dans le dédale des couloirs, il avait trouvé une vieille salle. Et ce fut là son antre pour les années à venir, le seul endroit où il me permit de parler d'autre chose que les cours. C'était une relation étrange. Il ne m'adressait jamais la parole ou rarement en public, me tolérait dans son sillage. Nous étions amis, nous entretenions une amitié silencieuse. J'admirais sa façon de travailler et de vouloir toujours en savoir plus. J'assistais à ses accrochages avec les Quatre. Je trouvais ces altércations stupides, mais je préférais ne rien dire... Severus Snape, le garçon que j'admirais parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres... Il était tellement lui ! Sauvage, intelligent et souffrant ...

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, mais je reviens pour de nouvelles aventures dans peu de temps... parole de fée ! _


End file.
